


Things besides thieving that Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, and Mick Rory can do

by laCommunarde



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, HIV/AIDS, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Leonard Snart (later with Mick Rory) basically raised Lisa. Here are little things they picked up on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things besides thieving that Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, and Mick Rory can do

When she was little, Lenny memorized “Anything You Can Do” to sing with Lisa, because she adored the line “I can open any safe/Without being caught?/Sure/That's what I thought (you crook!)” at the top of her lungs. He also learned all the lyrics to Sound of Music to sing her to sleep at night (she loved “Adelweiss”), and several Disney movies: he still knows all the lyrics to Aristocats. And several other musicals. 

\--

When she decided she had to ice skate, he began to steal on his own and fence on his own (it was safer than trying to fence through his father anyway), to earn money to put her through lessons. And no one could practice without a parent or guardian to hold them up when they were working on moves. So he laced on ice skating boots – pretty black rentals – and skated with her at practice time. And as her lessons and boots began getting more expensive, he paid for those too and learned enough to accompany her on the ice. Her classmates sometimes came to watch teenage Lenny skating warm up laps. 

After he went away to juvie the first time and met Mick, he took Mick to watch her figure skate once, and when it was practice, tried to entice him out onto the ice. Mick was unsure of himself, but Lisa somewhere or other found hockey skates with flames on the sides of them. After that, he came out to practice with them. 

When her instructor asked about who he was, Lisa introduced Mick as her future brother-in-law, at which Lenny sputtered, Mick flushed, and the instructor laughed, “Oh, do you have a crush on his younger brother?” 

“No, he and Lenny are going to be married one day.”

Later that afternoon, Mick asked Lenny out for pizza. 

\--

Lenny can fold laundry and knows the proper way to hang clothes so they don’t need to be ironed. He also knows how to cook. Not well, mind you, but he could cook a mean mac’n’cheese and a very tasty grilled cheese. 

But Mick was the reason that Len and Lisa had protein. When Mick came along, Lisa and Len got him a book on cooking meat. Convection ovens and BBQing seemed like his thing. Mick read it cover to cover and came back grinning like a Cheshire cat, and after that, they enjoyed regular medium rare steak and a beautiful roast beef on holidays. 

Mick improved over time too with every new book he took out of the library. He loved it because it was an excuse to watch flesh cook in interesting, new, and non-threatening ways. It wasn’t long before Lisa and Len were trying to piece out what exactly he was doing that involved tubing and a hot flame under a metal tub of water, but he put the meat in it and put it over a blowtorch. Len and Lisa still remember the name sous vide and bain-marie with extreme fondness (though they were unsure which part was which). His favorite way to cook meat, however, would always be a BBQ or searing it. He did something on occasion where he seared some extremely tender meat that supposedly went for a lot of money and came from Japan or somewhere like that at a very high heat till it was blackened on the outside and still red on the inside. Lisa cooed over it for weeks when he made it for her birthday. Len cooed over it for weeks when he made it for their tenth anniversary of dating. For their twenty-fifth anniversary of their first meeting (which they began observing more after their tenth), Mick cooked something that had Len grinding into him by the time he was done with the second bite. (For their twenty-ninth they had wedding cake at the Central City Clerks’ Office while awaiting arraignment. Lisa brought the cake and they threw a little party. They had never seen a more confused clerk.)

\--

Len can sew. He sewed all of Lisa’s figure skating costumes. He knows fabrics. He likes spandex. He does like sequence when on spandex. He can sew satin, but was finding stray threads for a year. He has sewed lace, but finds it finicky. He has duct tape dummies he made of her, which involved wrapping her seven-year-old form in duct tape and stuffing it with newspaper, then making a new one every year. He saved all her costumes in a box under his bed. Ones that looked like Anastasia’s costume, ones that looked like tango dancers, various others, and one that she designed that had a fire and ice motif. When Mick found them he brought them all to his warehouse for safe keeping and stored them in a fire proof box. One day he plans to take them out and show her children, should she decide to have any. That’s what people did at rehearsal dinners, didn’t they?

\--

Len and Lisa can both speak many, many more languages than they let on to anyone. They both speak Spanish. After that they split it up. Len chose Russian to speak with the Russian mob and enough Italian to tell the Santinis to go fuck themselves. Lisa chose French and Japanese. Len hoped her motivations for learning Japanese weren’t motivated by a certain mob family, but would understand if they were. Len once ended up playing cards with reasonably high ranked Russian mobster while his father was pulling a job with them and learning way too much about the mob, and could pull off rich and powerful Russian mobster. Gideon’s little Babblefish device had nothing on learning Russian while beating mobsters at a stiff game of Rummy.

\--

Len, Lisa and Mick all know more about art than many museums, and the poor museum tour-guide when she got something wrong on a subject that Lisa and Mick knew way too much about. (Len didn’t care so much how jewels were made, just how much they were worth, but it was worth listening to the thorough taking apart that they were doing of impressionist artwork.) They may have gotten a job offer out of that. 

\--

Len, Mick and Lisa can sing. Lenny started it singing Disney and other animated movies to Lisa, but then it went to Lenny finding a group doing Rocky Horror Show and being cast in it. Originally, he was cast as Rocky. He went to tell Mick when Mick got out of his last stint in juvie before he would be sentenced as an adult. Mick decided to take Len advice to be a theater tech in the theater. At some point, someone heard Len and Mick had memorized all the lines, and they needed a new Eddie. Mick tried out. Mick got the role. Mick loved that role. So did everyone who came to see it. Later, when they needed a new Riff Raff and they were scrambling around to find someone to play the role, Mick suggested Len. Len got the role. When she was available and they needed the part, Lisa would be Columbia or gradually, as the Magenta started needed to spend more time in the hospital, as Magenta. 

Len and Lisa and Mick knew far too much about all the different types of antiretroviral therapy or ART. Early on there was someone on their team that got HIV from injecting drugs. Len drove him to the hospital when he got PCP. After that, Len kept a strict no drugs policy on their teams. Alcohol was fine. Anything injectable was not, particularly with not clean needles. His policy was that if he found out anyone was using, he would give the guy an ass-kicking and an order to go get tested. Lisa, Len and Mick had letters that they had written out to each other, just in case. And as soon as it became available, they learned how PrEP worked and went through a time where they took it daily to make sure they never needed to use those letters.

\--

Lisa can still come in to Len’s bedroom whenever she wants something and he will try to get it for her. He can’t do anything about the nightmares of their father, but he makes her a cup of hot cocoa, pretends it is butterbeer, and reads her to sleep.


End file.
